Me and the Team
by blackbutler415
Summary: This is a remake of "Me and the Team" because I felt that the other was a bit too childishly made.


**_So, like I said in the summary, this is the rewritten version because I realized as reading it it is really bad. It's random and the writing technique was very off. But what do you expect right, that was 2015 self so I don't blame my past self for thinking that it was good. I decided to change the OC's name to Yuno._**

I had just finished eating breakfast when I looked at the time. It was almost 8:30 which meant if I didn't hurry up I was going to be late... again. I didn't really care, however, if I was late because I was one of the best students there. Yes, may be a bit of trouble but I was a good student.

As I was walking out of my apartment complex I noticed a girl with long black hair staring at herself in the window. Not caring enough to stick around I left. But a few moments later I saw a dead cat.

"Oh poor little guy," I muttered to myself.

After disposing of the animal corpse I decided to wash my hands by the nearest fountain. I spotted a fountain that thankfully no one was at and decided to wash my hands there.

But as my luck seemed to be running out today a male, without pants, decided to stop by the fountain. Giving a side glance I realized that he was washing what looked to be the pants he wasn't wearing.

Being curious I asked, " Excuse me, pardon me if I seem to be intruding, but why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"I ran into someone who was eating jam toast and got it over my crotch."

I gave him a nod and a silent "oh" to show that that was understandable.

"Hey, thank you for not screaming at me or anything." the stranger thanked me.

"Why? What happened earlier today?" I asked politely.

"So far today I've been called a pervert for no valid reason."

"Oh. Well in that case no problem."

Without saying another words I left seeing as there was no other reason on why I should stay.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I finally arrive at the Academy only to be met with Chloe Sevegny, Freon Flamel's right hand woman.

"Hi Yuno!" she says cheerfully.

"Chloe, why are you always so damn cheerful?" I say rather annoyed.

"I'm not always cheerful Yuno. I just sounded too cheerful because you're always so mopey."

"I'm not mopey! Now what do you want?"

"Freon wants to see you again."

"Ok, lead the way."

We started walking to the head of the school's office in silence. Chloe and I don't really have anything bad going between us, but when walking we find the silence comforting instead of awkward.

We soon arrived to Freon's office and entered through the door.

"Hello Freon, my old friend, old buddy ol pal, the person who lifts my spirit every time-"

"Yuno Oshima, you should know why you're here."

"Not really _Madame_." I said sarcastically.

"Fireteam E-601 needs another team member to help keep them in shape. You're not being demoted from S-128, you'll just be staying with them until you're deemed ready to placed back into S-128." She stated without hesitation.

"Freon... are you kidding me! That team is the worst!"

"They're not that bad," Chloe tried to reassure me.

"They are! Look, I am not going to be placed with a girl who has a goddess complex, a girl who can't even kill a mouse and a girl who lost more than 100 battles."

"How did you know that Yuno?" Chloe asked me.

"The report was faced up on the desk this entire time."

"Yuno, you will be with E-601 until you are ready to be placed back into your first team. Now leave."

I left with a huff. Fireteam E-601 isn't the best team to be on.

I decided to ditch a few classes since I didn't really need to be anywhere. I was walking down the halls until I heard a very familiar voice.

"Come on Yuri, are you still holding a grudge against me?" the boy said.

"No," the one name Yuri said, "I don't even think about you. Now go to class like the good little boy you are. And stop wasting my time."

"So you are holding a grudge?"

"You jerk-!" she started but was interrupted by Chloe.

"Calm down. You know better than to pick a fight with Kanata."

"I was not. I was only speaking my mind."

Yuri started to walk in the opposite direction of where I was at. Deciding that I didn't need to be there anymore I decided to walk passed Chloe and the man named Kanata. As I walked by I said hi to Chloe and glanced at Kanata.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The last period of the day finally rolled around and that's when I decided I should head over to E-601.

I entered the classroom and saw that there were three girls already in there. I headed over to the back of the classroom and sat down at the farthest chair from the girls. Not too late after, the door to the classroom opens and in comes Kanata. He walked over to the podium and started stating his name and business.

"Hi I'm Kanata Eiji. I'm 17, second year in the regular division. I'm your new instructor, so let's get started."

The strawberry spoke up, "Hey I've heard that name. YOU'RE THE GUY THAT EVERYONE HATES!"

God complex speaks up, "You're right. I knew I've heard that name before."

"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE'S A HANDSY PERVERT TOO!"

I decided to speak up after they got their weapons out and at the ready to attack the poor boy.

"Kanata, it's nice to see you again. And this time with pants on." I laughed trying to put a little humor into the situation... until the strawberry had to speak up.

"YOU ALMOST MOLESTED HER TOO?!"

I finally had enough of her screaming and decided to put her in her place.

"Will you shut up strawberry! He did not molest me. What did he do in the first place?"

"He grabbed my boobs and smeared jam on his private area!" strawberry spoke.

"He was stalking me without pants behind a fountain." god complex stated.

"H-he was in t-the girls bathroom." blonde shyly spoke up.

"Kanata what happened?"

"Strawberry was running and spilled jam on my crotch. I went to the fountain and after you left the second one saw me. After that I went to the closest bathroom to wash the rest of my jam stained pants."

"Oh my ham these girls are stupid" I mumbled under my breath. "So, what's everyone's names?"

After everything got somewhat settled, Kanata introduced every one.

"Strawberry is Misora Whitale, the one with the goddess complex is Rico Flamel, and the shy one is Lecty Eiesenach."

"Hi guys. I'm Yuno Oshima. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Well, you know what," Misora spoke up, "I can't believe we got stuck with a perv for a teacher! Why are you even qualified!?"

"The fact that they gave me the job says everything. Alright ladies, let's get to it." Kanata said enthusiastically.

"Get to what! I bet you didn't even look at the data on us! You're only here to do perverted things."

"Shut up." He said back. I was actually quite happy that he finally told her to shut up. She was starting to get on my nerves. "If I didn't know anything about you ladies I wouldn't have told Yuno your names."

"You're still a perve though," Misora said with a pout.

"Someone as beautiful as me should never have to deal with the hormones of a mere mortal," Rico proclaimed, letting us know that she thought she was better than every one else, even if she was in trouble.

All while this was happening I had moved to the back of the classroom and took out my phone. It got me thinking, why do people judge Kanata for something they didn't see themselves.

Six months ago, when the ever so famous Kanata Eiji was still liked and admired, devils beetles came. Obviously he was one of the people to see to the problem. For a sixteen-year-old I was pretty immature, probably still considered a kid because of it. But after that day I changed.

At the time of watching the battle, I didn't know Kanata's name. I knew only his face. And because of it I didn't know that the rumors about him being a traitor were about... well him. But, when I found out his name today, I realized every one was wrong. He was a good person and puts up the bullshit rumors. Ever since then I've been wanting to learn how to fight. Though I have forgotten how he looks like but I will never forget what he did. During the process of trying to get better, I became as what people call me now. Sharp shooter. I use a bow and arrow kind of weapon. I figured out how to custom build my own weapon to be even more powerful then it's supposed to be. I guess, possibly because I know too many people that know how to do stuff.

"Yuno, what do you think," I heard one of them say. I zoned out too much to know who said it.

"About what?" I asked.

Kanata spoke, " Would let me teach you? With my skill I can whip you guys into shape." He was leaning on the little podium in front of the classroom.

"Sure I don't mind." I said bluntly. But on the inside I was screaming with joy.

"Well for one thing I disagree. Seeing as how you all know I am a goddess I shouldn't have to sweat with the mere likes of you humans." Rico said.

"EXCUSE ME! YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE MISSY!" Misora screamed at her.

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact the Rico stuckk her foot out the classroom door and tested what Misora would do. And Lecty, poor little girl didn't know what she wanted to do. Accidenty, I caught the attention of every one with my laugh. I couldn't tell if they thought it as ugly or not but oh well.

"Rico, one thing, your test scores are no better than the lowly humans you like to insult." Kanata retorted back.

Rico didn't know what to say, as she was stuttering when she answered him. "Yea, well, why should i care. Goddesses have no need for stupid exams."

"Well, your scores are all I've got since I've never seen you in action. Judging by those, I say your skills aren't any better."

 _OOOO that was a pure burn!_ I thought.

"You know what I'm hearing," I spoke up, "All of us need to train no matter how good we think we are. Especially you two." I pointed at Misora and Rico. "Lecty over here knows that she's horrible, which I respect her for. But you two... E for grades..."

"I see where you're trying to get at. I will comply. Once you see my outstanding ability you will understand who is greater. By the way, try not to fall in love with me."

"Who would want to fall in love with you?" I said. Every one but Rico got a kick out of that. I am hilarious.

"Sure. What about you Lecty?"

All eyes were on her. " I, uh... well..."

"Lecty! Look them in the eye with confidence!" Misora whisper yelled at girl hit her head on the desk.

"Why are you always apologizing?" I asked. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"I was apologizing to Misora. I accept your offer." Confident, as she as dragged to Kanata by Misora.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Every one left to do their little training in the sky while I was still on the ground. I walked to the little coffee shop on campus, not to get coffee, but some lemonade. As I was getting it, a group of girls were huddled together. I walked closer to see who they were looking at and saw they were fangirling over Chloe and Yuri. I walked pass them and to their table and said hi to them.

"Hey Chloe. Who's this?" Well, technically, I never met her face to face, but I do know her name.

"This Yuri, my friend."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said while bowing.

"Likewise," she turned back to Chloe, "so where do think he is?"

"If I were to guess... I'd say, he's up there." She pointed to the sky. She was right. She seemed to know Kanata pretty well. "Yuno... if I may ask, why aren't you up there with them?"

"I didn't wanna go. Just found it irrelevant. But I might head up there to see what they're doing. So see ya later."

I waved and flew to where I thought I knew them to be. All I saw was every one but Misora. I flew to them to hear them talking about their skills.

"COME BACK YOU STUPID TRAITOR! WHERE DID YOU GO!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soon we got back to our rooms and ready for bed. I went in mine because I didn't want to be in the same room as the others. I headed to my bathroom and changed into my pajamas, after taking a shower, and soon got into bed thinking. I realized today, that every one has a different personality trait that they need to get rid of or control. Misora is the hot head who lets her anger and emotions get the best of her. Lecty doesn't trust herself around people and is really shy. Rico, oh man, she is too damn arrogant.

Feeling the need to go out for a walk, I put on some sweats and a sweater and left my room.

I went outside the building only to be met with Kanata.

"Hey Kanata, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on every one. What are you doing out so late?"

"I wanted to go for a walk. If you wanna check on every one, they're in the changing room."

"Ok thanks."

We started walking different ways until I realized... they are in the changing room, in the middle of changing... and they consider him a perve.

I started running to the changing room only to be a little too late. He had already opened the door.

"Not this again." I mumbled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was the individual training. Of course Rico left, Misora was heated in excitement about it and Lecty... well she didn't mind. The first day Lecty's training was her had to pass out flyers and work as a part time maid. Misora had to wach Rico and bond with her without her knowing.

The sad thing, I didn't know what my special training was. I could easily wait on tables and I didn't really need to learn to control my anger or work with people. So what is it that I need to work on?

A little bit later, while I was in my room with some sweats and a tank top on, someone knocked on my door. I rushed to open the door seeing as how I didn't want them to wait.

"Oh hey Kanata."

"Hi Yuno. How come you're not doing anything?"

"Well, you didn't assign me anything for my personal training so I figured I'd stay in my room."

"I actually figured out what your training should be. I looked at your file and realized you don't have any problems like the other girls. But your skill in combat does need a little more training."

"Alright. So I'll get changed. Sit on the bed, it's the only comfortable thing in here."

"As he sat on the bed I went into the bathroom and put on my three rings. The first ring is my bow and arrow weapon ring that I put on my thumb. The second on is my secondary weapon, my twin blades, that I put on my index finger. And the last one goes on my third finger, which is the clothes I wear for battle. Usually I wear the schools uniform around the campus during the day, but as you know I don't on my free times. But during battle, I find it very difficult to move in a dress, even if I am flying.

My combat clothes consist of a one piece that looks like a hoodie and pants but is one, with below the knee boots so I don't get my clothes dirty. The attire is black with white stripes on the side and white on the rim of the hood.

I got out of the bathroom to see Kanata looking out the window at something.

"You ready Kanata?"

He turned around and saw what I was wearing. He had a questioning look on his face but I just wave him off and walked towards the window. It was big enough to jump out of... so I did. Instead of flying this time I was used a magic that allowed me to basically step on air, though it wasn't really air I was stepping on. You could see a certain blue that was in the shape of a bee comb under my foot. Kanata took out his hover board and soon we both headed towards the blue sky.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later I was beat. I didn't know that I was just a fly in his way this entire time. It didn't upset me that I lost the fight but I was sad about it. I thought that I had learned a lot through the last six months but now I felt that I knew nothing.

"I know you weren't meant to be in E601. You were just sent here by Freon like I was. But you still need training. But we'll continue this tomorrow. I still need to check on the others."

We went back down to the ground. I took off my clothes, through my ring, and my sweats and tank top returned. Obviously I didn't let Kanata see though.

Lecty and Misora came to the bench that me and Kanata were sitting at. She realized why he had sent her to be the maid for a day and it made me proud. She finally got over her fear of talking to people. Though, what surprised me was the fact that Misora was wearing bunny outfit.

Kanata was telling her how she needed to learn how to not be afraid of herself and how to master her twin blades. He was done with his little speech, making Lecty even more happy than she was when she first met him. Misora got to learn a few things about Rico and because of their progress today he got hem icecream.

I had left before he could buy me on, seeing as how I wasn't in the mood for ice cream. But I did learn something about the girls today. Even though they aren't good in school or in combat, they have love for each other. And with that love they could go anywhere together. Which is what I wish for my team. They're too snobbish for my liking, though they are good in combat.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days were the same thing. Me battling Kanata while the other girls do what they have to do. It was going good for a while. Until Kanata said he wanted to go see where Misora was. While he was there I did some research on my own.I went to my computer and looked up anything I could find.

I found that Misora's mom was a sky wizard. It turns out the she was one of the best but died. And the weapon she used is the exact same one that Misora uses. It explains why she got very upset when Kanata told her she had to switch.

Plus, on one of the few days, Freon called me in to see how everything was going. Of course I said that the training was very weird but understandable. I told her that the training was mainly for their personalities because of the way they act and the way they bring themselves around. They needed a little... push in the right direction.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today seemed like it was going to be a decent day. But instead, like always, it wasn't a good day.

As usual I was sleeping because there was nothing to do. There was a voice on the inner com telling all civilians to evacuate and that devil beetles were spotted, about to break into Mistgun.

As soon as I heard it, a knock came at my door, but it was hard and fast as if the person on the other end had no time left in the world to wait patiently. But seeing the current situation I got my ass out of bed and ran to the door.

It was Kanata.

"Yuno, I need you to go look for anyone left in the city. After that meet everyone in the middle of town."

"ok."

I got all three of my rings and left in my battle attire. Finishing the little search, I went to the middle of the town to meet up with every one. We had all gotten there at the same time... but without Lecty.

As they were getting their facts straight I looked around for Lecty. I spotted her in the distance with someting in her arms. But when she closer I realized that something was actually someone. She had what looked like a little girl in her arms

"Um, I think we have a problem," she said.

"Oh no that's not good. We can't take her to a shelter now because the beetles are on their way." I said while pointing in the direction of the beetles.

Soon they were coming closer and I could sense that the girls were nervous and scared and worried. Especially the little girl. She started crying as soon as she heard the beetles.

Out of nowhere, Misora took out her sword and started shooting at the devil beetles. She missed. I knew it would have done me good if I hadn't laughed at her but, come on, it's funny when other people mess up.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME AT THIS TIME!"

"I'm sorry but *chuckle* it was funny."

As if trying to prove me wrong she aimed her sword at the same beetle in the front. Keeping a close eye on it, she aimed and fired at theee beetle and not missing in the process.

After every one complimented her or destroyed her pride, she tried aiming at every beetle. She really shouldn't have done that. In the process she destroyed most of the neighborhood and I couldn't stop laughing. I felt the need to help every one destroy them so i went up into the air towards the direct center. There was a chimera in the middle of it. Taking out my bow, I summoned three arrows and aimed it straight at the center. I let go of the arrows and all of it went straight through. However I felt a sting on my side and couldn't figure out where it came from seeing as how there was nothing around me.

But instead of getting back on my feet, well as on my feet as I could while still in the air, I was falling out of the sky. I couldn't feel my limbs anymore. It was as if I had been numbed to the core. As I was falling I saw a bright light before every thing went black.

 _Dream_

 _It all just felt like a dream. Where am I? Am I in a dream or am I sitting in the dark. I can't feel my limbs. I can't feel anything. I can't see anything. I can't even see my hands. Why does everything feel so cold? Where was I before this? What was I doing before this?_

 _That's right. I was fighting devil beetles before I fell unconscious. That's where I am. In my mind. Was my min always this dark and lonely? I don't like it._

 _Awake_

I awoke with a major headache. I was somehow back in my room but I don't know how I got there. Before I could fully process what was happening the door to my room was opened.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Kanata asked.

"I have a headache but other than that I'm fine. What happened?"

"You fell out of the sky and Kanata had to catch you before you ht the ground." Misora said.

"We're really glad you're alright," Lecty squealed.

"It seems that you were missed." Miss god complex said.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week. Didn't I mention that?"

"No you ass hat." I said while putting enough venom into my words. "What do the people know?"

"They only know that someone stopped the chimera from attacking any further. They don't know who though," Lecty said.

"Ok good. Anything new?"

"There is a competition tomorrow and we are in it. Of course you won't be fighting seeing your current condition."

"I don't mind Kanata. i'd prefer to stay out anyway."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Apparently after I passed out E601 was being charged for the city destruction. I knew those idiots would mess something up but a good amount of the city destroyed... that was beyond idiotic. I found out that Kanata tried taking the blame off of us by saying that we were the ones who destroyed those pesky bugs. Technically it is tru but it also isn't.

Everyone was training, excluding me, and they were all supposed to fight balloon beetles. I wanted to crawl into a whole with how bad they were.

"Kanata..."

"Yes?"

"Why are they so horrible? I thought they would at least have somewhat of an idea with how to work together considering the events from yesterday."

All we could hear were them complaining about covering each other and working together but it was still no use seeing as how they couldn't stop arguing.

"Well I guess it's time to stop this exercise and start a new one." He said, lazily stretching and yawning. He leaned his elbow on his knee after sitting in a criss-cross position and leaned his head on his hand.

"Yea I guess you're right."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later on that night I had headed straight to my room seeing as how I didn't want to be annoyed by the girls' argument in the changing room. I heard a very familiar knock on the door and opened it to find Kanata standing outside of it. Luckily I had the same sweats and tank top I was wearing yesterday so I wasn't all that worried of him being there.

"So what do you want Kanata?"

Kanata held up a flyer. Taking a good look at it I realized it was the Mistgun Tournament flyer. I immediately started laughing my ass off.

"Come in. You want E601 to do the tournament? Are you crazy Kanata they won't last five seconds with how they act."

He sat on my bed and started speaking.

"Yes. I believe with this they can actually prove themselves to be good not only to themselves but to others."

"They will be much more of a laughing stock than they already are."

"Maybe. But they will learn from it."

"Kanata why are you showing me this in the first place? You know with my injuries I won't be able to participate. And even if I didn't I still wouldn't participate because of how bad they are."

I crossed my arms while looking at him on the bed. Mind you I was still standing, so I decided to take my chair and and sit in front of him. I looked him in the eyes to see if he actually meant what he was saying. He was. I found it admirable to think that someone had such high hopes for a team that everyone makes fun of.

"Alright Kanata. If you believe that they will at least win one round I'll cheer them on. But if they lose I don't know them."

"Thank you Yuno. And hey, you might want to get a better shirt. That one droops too much."

He closed the door but not before I could call him a jackass.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the day of all days. The day where class E601 had to go against another team. E571. They were a little bit above their rank but they were still better than them. I wasn't going anywhere near the battle, for my reputations sake. Plus I couldn't. But I would still watch it from above.

However, the girls have improved since the beginning, but I fear that it won't be enough to win them though. Misora's skills have increased in using her sword and Lecty's shyness has gotten better in battle and Rico has been participating in the training recently.

The girls did have a chance but not a big enough chance. They still needed a lot of work to do.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Every day they trained until it was found out that Yuri was kidnapped. It turned out that the guy who kidnapped her was the technology guy. I never bothered learning his name seeing as how, well, he wasn't important in my day to day life. He felt the need to be one with a devil beetle and wreaked havoc over everyone who he felt was a threat to him and Yuri.

I realized that after Yuri got kidnapped, by a guy that was complete obsessed over her, that not every one is smart. I say this because of the fact that maybe to any other person it was obvious he had a thing for her,but the fact that she didn't know was a little bit ignorant on her part.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We fought the guy and obviously we won. But I still didn't feel complete. After a few more weeks with every one and the school I decided to leave. Not because I hated every one, I just didn't feel the need to be there anymore.

Every one said good bye to me and I appreciated that. There were even some tears shed when I told them. Kanata was the only one that didn't cry, but I didn't mind because he was never the person to show that much emotion besides being a pain in the ass with his lack of ability to pay attention. But it was alright. That's what made hima good teacher in the end. Even Freon told me goodbye. Which was honestly shocking because I didn't think she liked anyone. But, I knew, that no matter where I go, I will always carry Sky Wizards Academy in my heart.

 ** _OK that's the ending. i know the end is a little bit rushed but that was becasue I realized I spent too much time on the beginning part that I didn't really need to do the ending.. But I hope that whoever reads this still likes it. I am leaving my other one so you can compare which one is better or if you like the old one or neew one better. But anyway BYE __**


End file.
